Flawless
by Azza1316
Summary: Kagome goes off to collage moving from New Orleans to Arizona. After four months of living there she turns up missing....of gosh and this case is flawless no blood, no dna , foot prints nothing! Will Agent Sammy Chapman be able to find her alive or dead?
1. Default Chapter

An: Yo guys wuts up this is my new story I was about to call it Raffaello mostly cuz the only thing on my computer desk right now is a big box that reads " confetteris raffaello 20 MORE FREE" wut ever it looks like chinease take out! But again it's my new story and it's called Flawless. I thought it was pretty awesome name. KInda weird I made it up while jaming to Creed though....hmmm.....welp I"m taking over the world which means soon I will own the secret recipe to Mc.Donalds FRIES MUAHAHA thats right you just watch yalls back!::shifty eyes:: I dont own Inu-Yasha....yet ::shifty eyes::

CH.1 54 hours and still counting

"I"m going to miss you guys so much." Kagome sniffled as she hugged all her friends.

"Then don't go. You know there is LSU and other collages here in Nawlins."

Kagome laughed at of all her friends Inu-Yasha was probably going be the one she'd miss the most. It seemed he would miss her the most too. It's scary seeing your best friend from middle school going to a different state to were you can't even drive to.

Arizona was were Kagome was moving to for what was going to feel like forever. But like many wise people have said "You can't hold onto people forever....unless you glue your self to them."

Sango and Miroku were both going to go to the same collage as art students. Inu-Yasha wasn't going any were anytime soon. When he did he was going to go to Arizona as well but he needed to save some money.

"Welp...my plane is going to end up leaving me if I don't get going. Love you guys!" Kagome sniffed. Hugging everyone once again she disappeared into the crowd.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Hello I'm agent Sammy Chapman...and Inu-Yasha right your friend kagome has been missing for 54 hours and still counting."

An: wow that was short but dun wrry it's building up I've got some awesome plans for this!!! PEACE OUT


	2. 2 a Flawless scene a Flawless crime

An: OK so i got one review and i'm happy! srry it took me so long to update but it's ok i gues...well i gues i'll update the taking over the world thing! I've taken over my house with out any fight at al- Oh crap my mom's back from walmart never mind. OK I've got the upstairs taken over...ok two rooms and the garage DONT WORRY by the end of this story the state will be mine lol...::shifty eyes:: still dont own the world/Inu-yasha but yea i'm lookin for a minion lol

Ch.2 a Flawless scene a Flawless crime.

Three Month had passed since school had started. Four monthes and six days had passed since Kagome left her loved ones. And 54 hours had passed since her teachers, peers, and room mate had seen her.

Agent Chapman was a young woman in at least her late 20's. Long dirty blonde hair worn down rested on her back.She had on dark sun glasses and black jeans that had no sign of being faded or used. Her shirt was dark blue with a white stripe in the across her chest. Around her neck was her ID badge showing her ranking.

Her partner David Turner had already informed her parents. She had the rough job to ask Kagome's friend if they knew anything. And some times meant she would have to arrest some then interview and all that jazz.

Inu-Yasha's face went pale as Sammy's words went into his ears. Dropping his Dr.Pepper letting his full can water the flowers on the porch." Wh- what?" He barely got out.

She sighed taking off her sunglasses." Kagome.Age 19. Home town New Orleans. You know of her right?"

Inu-Yasha gulped and nodded.

"OK. She moved from here to Arizona four months ago. Right?" She pulled out a small note pad.

"Yes,...where is she what happened to her?" Inu-Yasha asked as he let Sammy into his apartment.

"She just all sudden went missing. Tell me all your friend are in collage are you?" Her eye brow raised as she sat on a bar stool.

"No. I'm saving my money I was going to move to Arizona." He sat by her.

"You can't afford collage but you have enough for this place?"

"My older brother pays the rent it's his place."

"Oh...well I guess you don't know anything about Kagome's disappears?"

He said no and glared at her. Sam read his face as "You come here tell me she is missing and now your saying I took her!"

With one word: good-bye Sam left the house and went back to the office to meet David.

Looking over all her pictures of Kagomes Dorm. Nothing was out of place, nothing looked wrong and nothing was missing. Only Kagome was.

David ran into the office with a huge smile." I found her cell phone!" He whooped. " And it has caller ID"

David looked the same age as Sam. His hair was shaggy dark brown looking almost black. A white t-shirt and black jeans was his attire of the day. Being out a lot he had a tan and look like he either played sports or worked out.

Same nodded."Talk to the room mate? Or any one?"

David shook his head no."no one was there...they we all either in classes ,sleeping, or at some local hangout...back when I was in college I was either in my room or I was studding."

"No, you weren't liar"She laughed.

"Fine i was partying and sleeping but we need to find this girl."

Both agents nodded and looked threw the details of the missing.

Meanwhile..

Two girls sat in a local coffee shop. A computer was in the middle of table along with three drinks. Smoke slightly rose above one girl's head as she brought the ciraret from her mouth. She had on a forest green shirt that in white letters read "helmet".Her expression looked so painful and sad.

"Tor why are you smoking?Thought you gave it up..."

"I"m a nervous smoker ok! I feel like it's my fault...that my room mate is missing." Torie sighed and set down he ciraret.

Torie's friend looked strait at her with a smile. She had on a black hat in white letters said."Birdhous." She had on a long sleeve blue shirt that from the shoulders down had a three stripes. One thick silver one and the rest black. Alex's brown hair stuck out from her hat in a shaggy way."It's not you faults."

Torie's hand shook as she held her cell phone."It is. She went to pizza place by her self. It was like midnight too! I offered to go...but she said no...I should've went any way. I mean she left her cell phone in the dorm too so she couldn't call me. Or the police..."

Alex sighed."Did you tell the cops that? Hey didn't they take her cell phone?"

"No? Why...her cell phone is in her drawer charging or something...It's just Kagome was the kind of person that you wouldn't take. She had done nothing wrong to any one...if any one on this campus would be taken it would be me...don't you think.I mean I've been rude, mean, and a lot of other things to people...maybe..."She sighed and looked at Alex with a what should I do? Look.

"Look Tor sure maybe your right! Maybe your not.Kag is missing OK? We are going to help the police find her. We will ask people, we'll do any thing okay?"

(End...Torie is going to be a pretty cool char she's the kinda rocker girl who doesn't bath for months 'cuz she's gonna go to an awesome concert like The used...heck that's how I'm gonna be when I'm older and can drive lol..::sighs:: ahhhh I'm like that during the summer I dont bathe then when i do i go around saying how cool soap is..00 HEY DONT JUDGE ME BEING A TEEN AGER MEANS U DONT BATHE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!!!....welp later guys i'm going to see white noise in the morning so i've gotta go to bed I'm ending this lats sentence at 1:34 am luv yall )


	3. 3 insert stupid title here

Ch3( insert stupid ch title her! )

Guys it's been awhile...sorry my aol got messed up i got screwd over with school.SSOOOOO MUCH HWK! So i saw white noise and it sucked the ring is sooo much better so guys and gals if you wanting to see a scary movie you ahve better luck seeing Racing Stripes.But The Aveaitor with Leo from Titanic is really good i jsut saw it.:coughs: I"m getting sick it sucks welps here my story!

" I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!"

Sam and David both sat their heads hung low.Their boss better known as Chief was practically on his desk screaming.His face was round and plump like his whole body.Eye twitching from furry face as red as a tomatoe.He took a deep breath trying to calm down."You go the dorm...no ones there so you just walk right in.Torie Crowe isn't there so you help yourself to the place.David! You didn't look around ask any one if any other students are missing! You didn't ask who her friends were...you didn't ask who her foes were!"

David looked at Chief."Sir I am sorry I and Sammy will go and talk to every kid on the campus if we have to.We will find Kagome alive!"David stood up and walked straight out the room his head held up high and chest puffed up.

"I'm soo sorry Sam...David is jsut a little out there?"

Sammy didn't answer she just walked out the door.Her hair messly hung in her face,her pants sagging off her hips she defently didn't look like a cop."look david I"m gonna go around and ask some people about Kagome ok?YOu try to find her roommate , friends , boyfriends and what not.Got it?"

He nodded and in about thirty mins. both of them were on the campus.

Both blended with everyone mostly sam.With her torn jeans black hoodie and flip flops.Sam pulled her hair back into a pony tail adn placed her bage in her hoodie.

(MEHEHEHHEHEHE)

"Sango...has Kagome called you at all?" Inu-Yasha was so worried he hadn't eaten much since he found out.

"No Inu I told you...but don't worry Agent Turner and his partner will find her.."She and Miroku both gave each other a hug.

"Sammy Chapman...she accused me of taking her."Inu-Yasha's fist clenched along with his jaw.

no one said any thing after that.No one knew what to say..

:insert weird symbol fo dividence :

"Yes,Kagome have you seen her latly man?"David asked a kid while slouching on a random mustang.

This guy must've been training at NASA or somthing for he was defentily OUT THERE!(( I swear if no one understood that you need to stop reading this fic then ;)) He had a joint behind his ear,smoke rising higher and higher. His hair was this neon green color and a neon blue color.David couldn't help but think about how wellt his guy could glow in the dark.His jeans he had to have stolen from a fat store or somthing.The pant's waist line was down his legs surprisingly they weren't at his ankles.

"Duuuuuuude...Kagome...woaah!That's like wicked awesome to say.Kagome.Kagome.Ahaha wicked!"

;,"Erm yeah dude! Have you seen her?''

" Ya know what?Pink Flyod,touches my heart!" He yelled and slammed his fist into chest," Ow! Wicked that hurt haha..."

" Yeah I can tell that they touch you,'' David sighed and walked away from the mind expander.

"Torie?" Sam knocked on the dorm's door hopping that she would have a strike of good luck."Hello! IS any one home?"

" Yeah hold on!" There was a crashing sound then a loud thud againest the door.And there was the girl of the hour Torie. Dark blonde hair hung in her face soaking wet.Her smile broaden she knew who Sam was without questions," Agent Chapman or are you the stupid one asking all the druggies?"

Sammy had to laugh at that," Is he really asking pot heads!Oh never mind may I come in?"

A tall figure came behind Torie. Torie seemed to shrink some as he leaned on the door frame pushing open the door more.With a grunt the man glared down at Sammy," My girlfriend is having some really hard times right now she doesn't need no cop makin it harder.You got that?"

Sam laughed," 'Cuse me?Hahaha...NO.You see I've been looking for some one every since Kagome was reported missing. May i remind you that would be more that 70 hours now. Which is 2.92 days.Looky here I'm not going to leave Ms.Crowe right now jsut 'cuz a big loaf like you thinks you can scare me!"

Torie moved some," Um yeah this is Alec don't mind him yeah you can come in."

Alec clutched the door some more," You can't come in.And I don't know who you think you are coming up here talking to me like that!"

That was it! Sam had enough pulling out her pistol and her badge.She kicked open the door Torie insticfully jumped out of the way , but Alec was on the ground.Sam's gun on his for head and badge in his face," I"m Adgent Samantha Chapman. I highly trained and able to kill any one who is a threat.And right now your just annoying me I think we might just take you down!"

An:Welps that was fun.I mean. That wicked awesome.I mean this story like...touches me..it has this like impact of well...GYM SOCKS! It's jsut so..jsut so.. just so.. god wuts the word.. POWERFULL.It's like oh my gawd...LIKE ONE TIME I SNIFFED MY shIRT AND GOT LIKE WELL HIGH!Ok nuff of that.NOTE TO ALL YALL I"M NTO ON DRUGS DONT DO DRUGS VERY BAD IF YOU DO DRUGS YOU WILL DIE! OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR MEMORY AND DIE! AND DONT HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRAIGE YOU WILL GET AIDS AND I WILL LAUGH AT YOU AND YOU WILL DIE! DOnt HAVE ORAL SEX ANAL SEX ANY TYPE OF SEX CUZ GOD IS WATCHING YOU! 0o.:is at gun point now: And don't put the writers at gun point to get a point across about safty...:gun clicks: AND REMEBER KIDS GUNS ARE FOR HUNTING AND SAFTY NOT FOR POPPING A CAP IN SOME DUDE AT SCHOOL'S HEAD!


End file.
